


cannons/head-cannons for things.

by randomKduck



Series: through the multi-verses [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: I am so mean to my characters, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter), Technically original characters based loosely off of cannon characters from fandoms mentioned above, The Author Regrets Nothing :), this is my character dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomKduck/pseuds/randomKduck
Summary: basically just what the title says. I basically took some of my own characters and desided that they were ready for the internet.Don't ask why.if you don't like reading about characters that are loosely based off of  characters and having little to nothing to do with the fandoms listed above then i suggest you continue scrolling and looking for more interesting things to read.
Series: through the multi-verses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766659
Kudos: 2





	1. Time Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna, Kolasi, Zvesda, and Negra/Neggaro are dimension/multiverse traveling siblings.

Luna always seems to know the time when you ask her it, but can't keep track of it.

Kolasi is great at keeping track of the time, though his internal clock is a little asque.

Zvezda can't be bothered with the time, but he's almost always early. Negra/Neggaro is quite the same, but is almost always late.


	2. ROTG Head-cannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just my thoughts on their Love interests

North: Bisexual

Tooth: strait

Bunny: homsexual

Sandy: bisexual

Pitch: Canologicaly strait.

Jack: aromantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I spelled those right.


	3. LOZ/Real world

I don't know why, but I had this thought that the world that Hyrule inhabits is a different planet. And hylians were taller than humans, like, a human would be about the size of Wind in Linked Universe. 

Now imagine them coming to earth, or your class that has that super tall person going to Hyrule, and that super tall person being considered short or moderitly normal.


	4. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate/longer names for **_Link_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST SO YOU KNOW, THE LAST THREE NAMES CAME FROM MY LAZY BUM USIN' GOOGLE TRANSLATE SO THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE TO MAKE UP NICKNAMES!!(This is a warning because I don't 100% trust google sooooooo ya)!

Linka  
weak, soft, gentle, friendly, snake, ... variation of Caroline.

Linchen  
man, free man, coral, maiden, virgin ... variant of Caroline. 

Linkaly  
no idea if this means anything, I made it up. 

Linkle  
LOZ's genderbend Link's name. The meaning of the given name Linkle represents idealism, intuition, romance, generosity, creativity, wisdom and tolerance.

lidhje  
Albanian for _Link._

አገናኝ/Agenanyi  
Amharic for Link.

Ceangal  
Scots gaelic for Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the first 2 names and meanings from a baby name website I found on google after searching "girl names that start with Lin". Linkle came from "Nintendo", so ya.


	5. Anything really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Monster I made Up

Tenggorokan  
A purple goo monster that can copy the voice of anything it swalows. The name Tenggorokan came from the Javanese word _Throat_. It is purple and large, with human-like hands, and eyes that match the colour of the rim of it's Bottom (the part that connects to the ground). It looks similar to chuchus from **LOZ Wind Waker** , the ink monsters from **Epic Mickey and the Ink Brush** , and the Chuchus from **LOZ Mijora's Mask**.  
These monsters' rims come in (from strongest/most useful to weakest/least useful) Blue, Green, yellow, cyan, red, pink, light purple.


	6. Dimensional voices/acsents

Kolasi: Latino acsent, but with a tinge of new orlines in there, deep as King of red lions from _Wind Waker_ , but held with a constant air of tired. 

Luna: Canadian but with so many acsents mixed in it's hard to tell, see marida from _Brave_ , Hiccup from _How to train your dragon_ , and read most online slang. Sounds like a girl doing a good impression of a boy.

Negra/Neggaro: (yes I changed it after _Panick At The Picnic_ ) Russian/english/Texan Acsent, Sounds like Rufnut from _How to train your dragon_ and a slightly more fem Pitch Black from _Rise Of The Guardians_. 

Zvezda: Russian/Scotish/Australian acsent, sounds alot like Dipper from _Gravity falls_ and astrid from _How To Train Your Dragon_


End file.
